Unexpected SurprisesChapter Three
by Phoebe89
Summary: We learn more about Jessica, the mysterious friend of Phoebe's. The return of a lost relative. Read and Review please. (and you need to read the first two parts to understand what is going on here)


**

****Chapter Three**

** Chris was back at the manor, getting changed. Piper walked into the bathroom where he was brushing his hair holding baby Chris. She smiled at him and lifted her eyebrows.   
"Where are we off to?" she asked him. He sighed, knowing that his mother and aunts didn't want him around Jessica. He looked at Piper.  
"Jessica's mom's funeral," he commented. Piper sighed and shook her head, looking away. Chris washed his hand and dried them off with a towel.  
"Chris, I thought I told you to stay away from her," Piper commented. Chris looked at her and shook his head. Piper adjusted baby Chris to her other hip.  
"Mom, come on. Look, she needs a friend and I am just being there for her. I care about her. Why do you and Aunt Phoebe have to act like it's some big deal when it really isn't?" he asked, shaking his head. "I have to get going. I will be late." He orbed out quickly. Piper sighed and walked out back to her room. Leo was sitting on the bed, looking at an old photo album. He looked up at her and smiled. She walked over and sat down next to him, putting baby Chris in Leo's arms.   
"So, have you told your sisters yet?" he asked her. Piper shook her head. "Neither of them are home. Paige is at her temp job and Phoebe is at the funeral. I didn't even get a chance to tell our son; he was too busy thinking of a woman than worrying about us." Leo looked at Piper.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, not sure of what she was going to say. He looked at baby Chris. He smiled as the little boy slept soundlessly.  
:"Well, for one, last night he didn't come home. And after I told him to leave Jessica alone, he still went to her house. Then, I just had to fuss at him. He doesn't listen. He's too much like you, Leo," she smiled laughing at herself.  
  
Jessica was sitting in the room where her mother's coffin was. The coffin was open and people were looking at her deceased mother. She sighed as Colette walked over to her. Jessica loved her mother, but her mother didn't approve of her fiance' because she knew what it was like to be in love with a demon. Jessica looked at the floor. Colette looked at Jessica. Jessica stared to tear up.  
"Don't cry, Mommy," Colette said, sitting in the chair next to her mother. "It's going to be okay. Grammy wouldn't want you to cry." Jessica sniffed and looked at her daughter. She put an arm around her. Phoebe was sitting on the other side of the room, watching Jessica. She knew that Jess had had a rough life. She wanted to be there for her always, but sometimes there just were things out of her reach. Phoebe looked at the door and saw Chris walk in. He was wearing a nice shirt and dress pants; this was one of the first times that she had seen him dressed like this. He looked at his aunt then looked away, walking over to Jessica. Colette smiled at him.   
"Hey cutie," he said to Colette who giggled at him. Jessica looked at Chris and then saw Phoebe watching them. She looked down.  
"Chris you and I need to have a discussion later," she said quietly. He nodded. Colette got off of her chair and ran over to Phoebe. Phoebe smiled at Colette. Jessica looked back at the coffin on the other side of the room. She sniffed again.   
"I don't think I can do this," she said, standing up and grabbing her purse. She walked out of the room, leaving Chris to sit there alone. He quickly got up and followed her outside where she had just lit up a cigarette.   
"Jessica, what are you doing? Smoke kills you know?" he said. She stepped away from him and shook her head. "Come on, Jessica, tell me what's so wrong?"   
"I can't bury my mother. I can't do it knowing that she didn't want to be my mother after finding out about Colette's father," she said, tearing up. "I have to get out of here. I need to go somewhere that I can get away from this all. From everything: magic, my friends, even my daughter." She stopped. She didn't mean to say that. She dropped the cigarette and shook her head. She leaned against the wall and started to cry. Chris walked over to her and put his arms around her.  
"Come on Jessie, it's going to be okay. Everything will be okay," he said. She sniffed and pulled away from him. She looked mad for some reason.  
"Never call me Jessie," she said, walking back into the funeral home. He stood outside for a few minutes by himself, wondering what the big deal was with calling her Jessie. He walked back into the funeral home where the services had already started. He sat by Phoebe. Phoebe was next to Colette who was next to Jessica. Jessica had a tissue in one hand and she was looking at the floor.   
The services last for about an hour and a half. Phoebe brought Jessica and Colette back to Jessica's house, where there were a few people paying their condolences. Most of them were magical, so it didn't really matter if anything happened. Chris had headed back to the manor to get changed, but Phoebe knew that he and Jessica had had an argument so she just let him go. Jessica was no where to be found, but Colette was sitting in the living room playing with her dolls.   
Jessica was up in her mother's room, looking through old things she had had from her childhood. Jessica didn't even get to say good-bye to her mother. She sighed and picked up a picture from whenever she, Jessica, was a baby and her mother was holding her in the hospital. She started to tear up. Chris was standing in the doorway watching her. He walked over and put his arms around her.   
"It's going to be okay, everything will be okay," he whispered. She shook her head and then put her arms around him. "Just calm down. I'm here now." She pulled away from him, tears falling down her cheeks.   
"No, it's not going to be okay. I lost my mother. How would you feel if you lost your mother?" she asked loudly. She didn't know that in Chris' future that Piper had died when he was 14.  
"I know how that feels. My mom, Piper, dies when I'm 14, or at least in the place I grew up she did," he said. She sat down on the bed. He walked over to her and sat next to her.  
"I'm sorry. It was an awful thing to say. I didn't know," she commented. He shook his head and put his arm around her. He looked her in the eyes.  
"Don't be sorry. You didn't know, and you are upset right now. That's understandable," he said. She turned towards him and buried her face into his chest.  
"But I miss her so much. The last thing she ever said to me was how much of a disappointment I was to her," she said, the sound muffled from her face being on Chris. Phoebe walked in, glaring at Chris. He let go of Jessica and stood up.  
"Aunt Phoebe, hi," he said. She continued to glare at him. He looked at Jessica. "I'll be downstairs." He walked out, looking at the floor. Jessica looked up at Phoebe.  
"Go ahead, bitch at me some more," she said, standing up and walking over to the bureau. "I know that I am too old for him, but he cares for me Phoebe." She looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't care what you say anymore. I will continue to see him."  
"What about when he leaves?" Phoebe asked. Jessica looked at her. "He has to go back to the future eventually. It's not like he can stay here forever." Jessica shook her head.  
"Do you not want me to be happy. First you steal my fiance', now you are trying to tell me I can't be with someone I care about?" she said, not realizing what she had said.   
"Your fiance?" Phoebe asked. Jessica covered her mouth. "What do you mean, I stole your fiance'?" Jessica shook her head.   
"I have to go," she said, shimmering out. Phoebe stood there for a moment, not sure what had been said. She shook her head and walked out of the room, heading downstairs. She saw Colette who was still playing with her dolls. She walked over and picked her up, triggering a premonition.   
A man holding a baby girl by a woman on a bed. The woman had blonde hair. The man was tall and had dark hair. They kissed. The man told the woman, "I will always love you, Jessie." The man turned and Phoebe saw the face of none other than her ex-husband Cole Turner. **

** Piper was sitting in her room, holding baby Chris and feeding him a bottle. Wyatt was on the floor, playing with his blocks. Phoebe hurried in, holding Colette.   
"Piper, oh my gosh. Do you remember how there are rumors flying around that the Source's heir is in this city?" Phoebe said, setting Colette on the bed. Piper nodded. "This is her." Piper's jaw dropped a little.  
"What are you talking about? Colette is a harmless four year old," Piper said. Phoebe shook her head and sighed, walking over to Wyatt.  
"Listen, it makes sense. Colette was named after her father. Cole--Colette. See the names? Then her hair is very dark," she looked at Colette. "Colette, come see Nannie, but don't walk on the floor." Colette nodded and shimmered to Phoebe. Piper's eyes opened wide.   
"Okay, so maybe her father was a demon," Piper suggested. Phoebe shook her head. "Then what other proof do you have?"   
"Before Jessica shimmered out, yes, she's half demon, she said 'You stole my fiance'. The only demon I have been with is Cole, then I got a vision off of Colette of them in the hospital when she was born." Colette jumped down and went over to play with Wyatt. "It makes perfect sense why that demon showed up the other day to take her." Piper shook her head.  
"But, why wouldn't Jessica tell us this?" asked Piper. "I mean wouldn't she know that Colette was in danger?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulder and looked at Colette.  
"She needs to know though. But, she shimmered off so I couldn't find her," Phoebe said. "Maybe I should call Chris and find out if he knows where she is." Piper nodded. "Chris!" Phoebe yelled towards the ceiling. A moment later, Chris orbed in, soaking wet. Chris looked at his mom and then at Phoebe.  
"What is it? I was out looking for Jessica, I can't find her anywhere. I looked every possible place for her, and I just can't seem to find her," he commented. Phoebe looked at her nephew. "And the rain isn't helping any at all." Phoebe nodded.  
"Did you know that Colette is the Source's heir?" she asked him simply. He shook his head. "Well, Jessica's ex fiance' is Cole Turner, my ex-husband; we need to find her. Demons are all over the place looking for this child." As soon as she said that, a demon shimmered in behind Phoebe. Piper froze the scene.   
"We need to get him in a crystal cage. Go to the attic and grab the box of crystals, quick before he unfreezes," Piper said. Chris orbed to the attic. Phoebe moved away from the demon and grabbed Colette. She put Colette on the bed by Piper and then grabbed Wyatt, placing him next to Colette.   
"Got them," Chris said orbing in. Phoebe grabbed the crystals and placed them around the demon, then Piper unfroze him. The demon looked at them and tried to shimmer out, but he soon found that he couldn't.  
"What the hell is this?" he yelled at them. "I'm not here for you witches. I'm here for the little girl. Let me free and there will be no more bugging about the girl." Phoebe shook her head.  
"I don't think so. Now, why do you want this child?" she asked. The demon shook his head and refused to talk to them about it. Phoebe sighed. "This isn't working."  
"Just give us the child. She is all that we want. We want no trouble from the Charmed Ones," the demon commented. Phoebe wished she had Piper's molecular combustion at that moment. She would have blown up that demon.  
"Tell us why," she said. The demon shook his head.  
"We just want the child. If you don't give her to us, you are all in grave danger," the demon said. Chris looked at Phoebe and then back at Colette.  
"I am going to continue to look for Jessica. Try and get as much as possible out of him," he said, orbing out. Phoebe continued to question the demon.**

** Jessica was in the mausoleum in San Francisco. She was looking at head stones from the Turner family. She saw a headstone there in the center that had "Cole Turner 1885-2003". She wondered who had written it there. She loved Cole so much. She knew that she had to let go, but she couldn't. She never thought she would love again. Yet, there was Chris. She thought maybe things could work out with him, but she figured that they wouldn't since Phoebe wouldn't allow it. She saw blue orbs swirling into the room. Leo Wyatt stood behind her. Jessica knew it was him, but she didn't face him.  
"What Leo? Haven't the Elders made me suffer enough?" she asked. Leo shook his head and laughed a little. Jessica turned and faced him. "What do you want?"  
"You need to get back to your daughter. She's in danger," Leo said, Jessica's eyes watering. "Don't worry, Piper and Phoebe have her under close watch, but there are demons all over the place for her. They have one trapped at the manor." Jessica looked at Leo.  
"Leo, tell me what was it like to lose Piper?" she asked. Leo stood there for a second thinking about it. Jessica turned around and continued to look at the stones.   
"It was painful, horrible, but overall, I didn't lose her. She's back with me now," he commented, smiling. "Why do you ask? Was there a point to the question?" Jessica looked at him.  
"How would you like to lose her for good. Either to another guy, or her dying? Tell me, how would that impact your children?" she asked. Leo shrugged a little.  
"It would leave me very heartbroken," he sighed. Jessica laughed and shook her head.  
"Well then, that's how I felt when Cole left. I had no one. My Gram had passed and my mother didn't want anything to do with me because of Cole," she sighed. "My mom was right about him. She told me that demons were never meant to be with; they never could stay with one woman." She started to tear up. "Go, tell them I will be there in a while." She turned around and walked throughout the room. Leo orbed out.**

** Paige was in the attic of the manor after getting off of her temp job. She had wondered what it was like to know Prue for a long time, and she wondered if she used the spell to summon a ghost could she finally meet her eldest sister. That phone call for Prue had made her wonder what type of person Prue really had been. She flipped the pages of the book. Then, she heard the doorbell ring so she looked out of the window, looking for a car. She didn't see one, so she walked out of the attic, past Piper's room where the demon was locked and downstairs. She looked at the open door which Phoebe had gotten. Richard was standing there, looking at Phoebe, holding a dozen roses.  
"Is Paige in? I need to apologize to her," he said. Phoebe turned around and screamed for Paige, then let Richard in and she walked to the living room where she and Piper were watching the kids. Paige looked at Richard as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. He walked over, carrying the roses. "Paige, I'm really sorry for lying to you, and I know that you are probably really mad at me for it, but I just don't want to lose you again. I promise you, I won't use any more magic." Paige shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Richard, but please leave, I know you sound truthful, but I don't want to get hurt again," Paige said, walking back upstairs. Richard looked at Phoebe who shrugged her shoulders. Richard left the roses on the table  
"I tried, Phoebe, I did. I guess I shouldn't have lied to her," he said. He turned and walked out of the manor. Phoebe walked after Paige who had gone into the attic. Phoebe saw that the door had been closed so she opened it and looked inside, seeing that Paige was reading a spell.  
"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide," Paige read. Phoebe opened the door and saw that Paige had a circle of candles. Then there was a little breeze coming through and then the form of Prue Halliwell stood in front of them. Phoebe stood there in shock. Prue turned and looked at Phoebe.   
"Prue?" Phoebe asked, finally. She walked over to her oldest sister. "Prue, is that really you?" Prue nodded and became solid. Phoebe hugged her oldest sister. Prue turned to Paige.   
"Hi, Paige, I'm Prue, so nice to meet you," she smiled, hugging her baby sister. "So, what did you need me for?" Prue looked from Phoebe to Paige. It was so great to finally see Prue.   
"Well, Paige summoned you, so I think you should ask her," she smiled at Prue. She had missed her sister so much. Prue looked at Paige.   
"What did you need me for?" she asked. Paige closed the book and sighed. Phoebe turned to see Piper walk into the attic. For the first time, she wasn't carrying one of the boys. She looked up at Prue and stopped walking. Prue looked at Piper.  
"Prue?!" she asked. "What are you doing here?" Prue looked back at Paige who stood there in silence. Phoebe looked at her sisters. This was the first time ever that they were all four in the same place.  
"I've always wanted to meet Prue," Paige said quietly. "You two talk about her a lot and I thought it would be good to finally meet her." She looked at Prue. Prue smiled.  
"Well, since I'm here and I don't know how long I will be here, can I see my cute little nephews?" She smiled and she and Piper walked out of the attic. Phoebe looked at Paige.  
"Thank you, Paige. It's been so long since we have seen her," she walked over and hugged her little sister. They walked out of the attic together to go and watch Colette and the boys downstairs. **

** Jessica was now sitting on her mother's bed. It was raining hard. She had finally told Phoebe the truth. Phoebe knew that her love had been Cole. She closed her eyes and thought of Cole. His dark ways use to fascinate her whenever he had taken her to the underworld for a while. They had lived there for a long time. Until she got pregnant, they lived there happily. She had finally embraced being evil and against Phoebe once she came into her powers. She got teary eyed thinking of Cole. She didn't see whenever Chris orbed next to her and sat down. He took her hand. She looked at him. He didn't know what to say to her.  
"So, Jess... I don't know what to say," he sighed. She took her hand and shook her head at him. She sniffed and turned away from him in attempt for him not to see her cry. He sat there quietly.  
"You don't have to say anything. I have to escape San Francisco. I have to go somewhere Colette can be safe," she said quietly. Chris shook his head.  
"Colette will never be safe," he said. She knew this was true. She started to cry and he wrapped his arms around her. "But Jess, with a little help from your friends, we can try and save her from evil." She looked into his eyes and for the first time since Cole left, she felt happy. She felt truly happy.   
"I love you, Chris," she said, sitting up and kissing him. Then, they fell back on her bed and had sex that night. **

** The next morning, after hours of being awake all night, Phoebe awoke on the couch. She smelt bacon being cooked in the kitchen. She looked around and saw that she was the only one in the living room. She got up and walked to the kitchen where Paige and Prue were sitting around the table drinking coffee and Piper was cooking breakfast on the stove.   
"Anything from Chris about Jessica?" she asked, fixing herself a cup of coffee. Piper shook her head. Phoebe walked over to the table and sighed.  
"Chris didn't come home so that either means he found her and he's trying to keep her calm, or he didn't find her and he's still out looking," she looked at Phoebe. "How much would you like to bet he found her?" Phoebe nodded and laughed a little. Prue was holding baby Chris. She smiled.   
"Piper, I wonder what ever happened to the little girl you were supposed to have," she smiled, looking at Wyatt who was sitting on the floor.   
"I don't know, but I had a great little boy," she smiled. Paige looked at the paper she had in her hands. She never read the paper. Leo orbed in and jumped seeing Prue.   
"Hey Prue, what are you doing here?" he asked. Prue shook her head like she was trying to tell him, 'Long story, don't ask'. He nodded and looked at Piper.   
"Good news, Chris found Jessica, and he stayed with her last night at her mom's place, but he told me this morning he didn't know when she was going to be ready to face Phoebe," he looked at Phoebe. "She feels bad for the way you found out about things last night. Colette got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.   
"I'll get her," Phoebe said, getting up and following Colette. Colette had shimmered up to Phoebe's room. Phoebe walked up there. Colette had a picture of Cole in her hands.   
"This is my daddy," she said, holding up the picture. "He was holding me. It was the day I was born. Mommy said that he left us for business, but he never came back." Phoebe walked over to her and knelt next to her.   
"I think I have more pictures of your daddy sweetie. Would you like for me to find them and let you keep them? I could put them into a book for you," she said, smiling at Colette. Jessica walked into the room. She stood in the doorway, being quiet. Colette looked up.  
"Mommy!" she yelled, running over. "Mommy, where did you go? You left me, I was afraid you weren't coming back like Daddy did." Jessica picked up Colette and hugged her.  
"No, I could never leave you," she said, hugging her daughter close to her. Phoebe smiled and her a noise from Piper's room. The demon was awake. Jessica put Colette down and she and Phoebe ran to Piper's room to see what was going on. They didn't mean to leave Colette behind. The demon was making a lot of noise. When he saw all of the people in there, he smiled evilly.  
"Well, you can go ahead and kill me. I'm not going to talk, you know that. And, a plus on my part, I get a good spot in hell, promised to me by the Source, who will have the child," he said. They heard a yell from a little girl. Jessica ran as quickly as she could to Phoebe's room. She stood in the doorway. She saw a demon that resembled Belthazor. She stopped. The demon shimmered out before Piper could freeze him. Jessica shook her head.   
"No, this can't happen. They can't," she shook her head and started to cry. Chris walked over to her and put his arms around her. "They have my baby, they can't have her!" She started to yell. Chris tried to quiet her and it worked. He looked at his aunts and parents.   
"Kill the demon, I'll stay here and calm her down," he said, walking with Jessica over to the bed. Phoebe ran to the other room where the demon was. She was there in time to see him and the other demon shimmer out with Colette. **

**  
**


End file.
